Hearts and Flowers
by ultimaterockgoddess
Summary: Dean explains Valentine's Day to Cas (Destiel)


**_written for rebakitt3n on tumblr, who gave me a wonderful prompt that took me almost a month to write._**

* * *

**_February 2_**

Dean was in television hell. The motel they were staying at only had one working channel. He didn't even have to look at the calendar to know it was February because all The Hallmark Channel was playing was Valentine's movies, and every other commercial was either for some jewelry company, florist, or greeting card company. Honestly he was getting sick of it but it was either this or hearing Sam bitch and moan about how he wasn't being "conducive to a good research environment" and "No Dean, the library doesn't have Busty Asian Beauties." He **_did _**try to help research though, it's not his fault that his little brother has a hard on for old books, and he was doing his big brother duty in pointing out the faces he was making. Really, it's Sam's fault for almost having an orgasm over first editions.

So Dean resigned himself to watching some sappy chick flick for the 80th time. The man onscreen was just being torn a new one for taking his fiancée for granted, the beginning of the movie and the poor guy gets broken up with, when Dean heard the familiar rustle of feathers behind him.

"Hello, Dean." Cas appeared beside the television.

"Heya Cas, grab a beer and sit down!" Dean patted the couch beside him, "We're watching…" Dean paused "I actually don't know the name of this. Oh well, it's not important." Cas sat beside Dean. They sat in silence watching the movie, with a few of Dean's interjections of "come on" "not cool" and "what the hell man" while the man onscreen gets his shit together to win his fiancée back just in the nick of time for Valentine's Day, grand gestures and all.

"I'm not sure I understand the importance of all of this."

"It's Valentine's Day, it's supposed to be all hearts and flowers and fancy dinner reservations and monkey suits that make you want to become a nudist." Cas just looked at Dean, giving him his perplexed head tilt, "And candy"

"And these are acceptable ways of showing affection?"

"It's pretty much expected on Valentine's Day."

"These gestures are a requirement for relationships?" Dean just shrugged

"To some people." They sat back and watched a few commercials

"It seems to me to be more about selling you things than telling people you care for them."

"It a bit commercialized but I guess that people like knowing that at least one day out of the year they're someone's number one."

"I still don't understand why there is a certain date set aside for this; it seems to me that you should make gestures like this all the time."

"Yeah, well we humans don't make sense. Valentine's Day is important to a lot of people." Cas set back thoughtful while they finished the movie. As soon as the credits started rolling Sam walked in the door. Dean started asking Sam what he learned, conversation forgotten.

"I must go." Cas stood abruptly and vanished.

"O-kay." Dean turned back to Sam and they continued their hunt.

**_February 14_**

Dean wasn't sure what he was expecting when he walked into his motel but it sure as hell wasn't rose petals scattered everywhere, a candlight dinner, a dozen roses as a center piece, and Cas standing waiting for him. Sam walked into Dean's back just enough to push him into the room. Once he saw what waited for them inside Sam quickly backtracked outside, taking the keys to the Impala, and driving away.

"Uh, Cas. Not that I'm not glad to see you but… what the hell?"

"You said it was customary on Valentine's Day to do this, did you not?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean you had to do it. This is…" Dean looked at Cas who kept looking a little more disappointed by the second. "This is great Cas, but you should know you don't have to do this kind of stuff for me. I'm pretty easy to please. Honestly, I didn't even realize it was Valentine's Day."

"Well, in that case," Cas pulled out a box of chocolate covered strawberries with a small smile on his lips, "I guess these will be of no use here. I guess I should also take the pie with me-"

Dean shut him up by kissing him, grabbing the box of strawberries and tossing them on the table.

* * *

First SPN fic I've written, please let me know how I've done.


End file.
